Enter the Stage, enter my Heart
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Dein erster Tag bei Circus, dein erster Auftritt und schon hat es dich erwischt. / Gareki x Reader


_Meine erste Reader x Insert Story~, einfach weil ich Karneval und vor allem Gareki liebe! :D  
_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)_

**Enter the Stage, enter my Heart**

_ The enchantress_

Es war dein erster Tag bei Circus und sofort warst du für die Parade eingeteilt worden, welche in wenigen Stunden stattfinden sollte, aufgrund einer erst kürzlich abgeschlossenen Mission.

Du warst ein wenig nervös und wusstest noch nicht genau was du machen solltest, weswegen du dir zuerst deinen Weg zu Hirato suchtest, da er dir sicherlich weiter helfen konnte, schließlich war er der Chef des 2. Schiffes.

Dein Weg führte dich durch unzählige Gänge des großen Schiffes von deinem dir zugeteilten Raum, zu dem Hiratos… oder eher sollte es, aber da es ja dein erster Tag war, hattest du dich schnell verlaufen und auch keines der Schafe war in der Nähe um dir zu helfen.

Ein klein wenig verloren sahst du dich um und musstest zu deinem entsetzen nun auch noch feststellen, dass hier die Gänge sich alle recht ähnlich sahen, zu ähnlich für deinen Geschmack, war dein Orientierungssinn einfach nicht der beste wie du zugeben musstest.

Leichte Panik stieg in dir auf, denn wenn du nicht wusstest wo du warst, konntest du weder zu Hirato, noch zurück in dein Zimmer.

Das einzige was dir nun übrig blieb war suchen, entweder nach Hirato, einem Schaf, deinem Zimmer oder aber einer anderen Person die dir helfen konnte, aber wenn du so recht darüber nachdachtest, hattest du außer Hirato noch keine andere Person gesehen gehabt.

Wahrscheinlich lag das an der bevorstehenden Parade, redest du dir ein, während du weiter gehst und deinen Blick wandern lässt.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten, konntest du Stimmen vernehmen und wärst auch beinahe Jubelnd hingerannt, hätte dich deine Nervosität andere kennen zu lernen nicht ganz schnell wieder eingeholt.

Du standest nun vor einer nur angelehnten Tür, aus welcher du die Stimmen hörtest, es schienen Jungs zu sein.

Vorsichtig, strecktest du deine Hand aus um die Tür entweder aufzuschieben oder anzuklopfen, da du dir nicht sicher warst, obwohl es aber eher das letztere gewesen wäre.

Ehe deine Hand jedoch Kontakt mit der Tür machen konnte, wurde diese auch schon aufgerissen und eine Person rannte in dich hinein, indem diese dich nicht gesehen hatte, da diese Person in diesem Moment gerade nach hinten sah und jemanden anzuschreien schien.

„Mich werdet ihr nicht zu so etwas bringen können! Sucht euch dafür einen anderen Dummen!", kam es angepisst von dem Jungen vor dir, ehe er dich zu Boden riss.

Ein leiser Aufschrei drang aus deiner Kehle als du fielst und hart mit dem Kopf auf den Boden aufschlugst, der Junge landete direkt auf dir.

„Aua…", jammertest du leise und öffnest vorsichtig deine Augen, welche du aus Reflex während des Falles geschlossen hattest.

Augenblicklich starrtest du in ein paar blau-schwarzer Augen, welche dich überrascht ansahen und von tiefschwarzen Strähnen umrahmt waren.

Aus Reflex schoss dir die Röte in die Wangen, nicht zuletzt deswegen das dir ein Junge so nahe war und auf dir lag, aber auch weil du zugeben musstest, das er recht süß aussah.

Wenn du es Recht sahst, dann lag er nicht genau auf dir, sondern stützte sich mit beiden Armen direkt neben deinem Gesicht ab, seines nicht weit von deinem entfernt, was das ganze aber nicht besser machte.

Die Überraschung aus dem Gesicht des Jungen, verwandelte sich jedoch schnell in einen Gesichtsausdruck, welcher nicht gerade besonders freundlich aussah, trotzdessen konntest du sehen, das seine Augen nicht dieselbe Distanz wie sein Gesicht aussagten, sie zeigten leises Interesse.

Schnell, ehe du auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konntest, stand der Junge auch schon wieder und hielt dir eine Hand hin, die du zögernd ergriffst und dich hochziehen liest.

„Ah Gareki-kun! Ist alles in Ordnung?", kam die besorgte Frage von einem blonden, welcher plötzlich bei euch stand, neben ihn befand sich noch ein kleinerer, weißhaariger Junge mit roten Augen.

„Ja ja, hättest du mich nicht abgelenkt, dann wäre das hier aber auch nicht passiert!", begann der schwarzhaarige, Gareki wie du nun erfahren hast, auch sofort zu meckern, als er den anderen ansah, deine Hand ließ er wieder los.

„Äh…", wolltest du beginnen, wurdest jedoch unterbrochen, als der weißhaarige dich nun ansprach.

„Geht es dir gut? Wer bist du, ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen.", erkundigte sich der kleinere nun bei dir, sofort lag die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen wieder auf dir und du wurdest ein wenig nervös.

Deinen Blick nach unten gewandt, verbeugtest du dich kurz.

„H-hallo. Mein Name ist [Name] und ich bin ab heute Mitglied des 2. Schiffes.", stelltest du dich vor und sahst nun wieder auf.

Du warst ein wenig überrascht, als der kleine und der blonde dich breit anlächelten und der blonde dich auch sogleich in den Arm nahm, was dich ein klein wenig erschreckte.

„Ah! Wir haben ein neues Mitglied! Mein Name ist übrigens Yogi!", stellte er sich dir vor, nachdem er dich auch wieder losgelassen hatte, du lächeltest leicht, als sich dann auch noch der andere Vorstellte.

„Mein Name ist Nai und das ist Gareki.", lächelte Nai dich an, als er auf sich und den schwarzhaarigen deutete.

„Schön euch kennen zu lernen.", gabst du von dir und verbeugtest dich erneut.

„Okay, nun da wir uns kennengelernt haben, wolltest du etwas von uns [Name]-chan? Oder warum warst du vor der Tür?", erkundigte Yogi sich bei dir und augenblicklich wurdest du ein klein wenig rot.

Du begannst mit deinen Fingern ein wenig an deinem Armreif herum zu fummeln, begannst ihn zu drehen, eine Angewohnheit die du schon immer mit Schmuck hattest wenn du nervös warst.

„Nun… also… erstens weiß ich nicht was ich bei der Parade machen soll, da ich gerade erst neu bin und zweitens habe ich mich verlaufen…", gabst du ein wenig kleinlaut von dir, war dir die Situation doch ein klein wenig unangenehm und spürtest du den Blick Garekis die ganze Zeit aus einem dir unerfindlichen Grund auf dir liegen.

Überrascht sah Yogi dich an.

„Huh? Hirato-san hat dir nichts gesagt?", hakte er noch einmal nach und legte seinen Kopf fragend zur Seite, aus den Augenwinkeln konntest du sehen, wie sich ein leises Lächeln auf Garekis Zügen abzeichnete, als du den Kopf schüttelst.

„Hm… vielleicht sollten wir ihn noch einmal fragen, sehr lange dauert es schließlich auch nicht mehr bis die Parade losgeht.", meinte der blonde und wollte auch gerade schon einfach los gehen und dich mit sich ziehen, als Gareki einfach dazwischen trat.

„Lass mal. Wahrscheinlich hat der einfach absichtlich nichts gesagt. Ich würde es ihm gut zutrauen. Zudem… war da nicht noch diese eine Position frei?"

Du konntest den Blick nicht genau deuten, welcher nun auf dich fiel, aber du glaubtest einen Hauch von Belustigung in ihm zu erkennen, auch wenn du eigentlich glaubtest, dass dies bei ihm eher selten war, das verriet dir deine Menschenkenntnis.

„Ähm… okay, worum geht es denn?", erkundigst du dich vorsichtig, du wusstest nicht genau was du davon halten solltest.

Nai schien nicht genau zu wissen was Gareki meinte, da er diesen fragend ansah, während Yogi aber einzufallen schien, was genau der andere von ihm wollte und lächelte breit.

„Ja genau! Das ist eine gute Idee! Damit hätten wir das auch endlich geklärt!", strahlte der blonde zuerst Gareki und dann dich an, du konntest Garekis Mundwinkel weiter nach oben zucken sehen, was er möglichst versuchte zu verbergen.

„Okay [Name]-chan! Dann bring ich dich mal schnell zu Tsukumo-chan und Iva-san! Sie werden dir dann gleich mal mit deinem Kostüm helfen!", und damit zog Yogi dich einfach den Gang entlang und ignorierte deine perplexe Miene, die beiden anderen Jungs sahen euch hinterher.

Eine Frage schoss dir bei dem ganzen dann durch den Kopf.

„Was soll ich denn machen?!", platzte es aus dir heraus, während ihr um die nächste Ecke bogt.

„Du bist unsere neue Magierin in dieser Show!"

Du sitzt auf einem kleinen Hocker, während Tsukumo sich gerade um deine Haare kümmerte und eine Seite ein wenig zurück flechtet, die andere Seite ließ sie offen.

Dein Kostüm hattest du schon an, Iva hatte dir ein schwarzes, trägerloses Kleid gegeben, welches um die Brust herum fest anlag, deine Hüfte betonte und dann in einen bauschigen Rock ausartete, welcher knapp über deinem Knien endete und aus mehreren Stoffschichten zu bestehen schien.

Dazu trugst du auch noch silberblaue Ballerinas, welche zu den blassblauen Ornamenten deines Kleides übereinstimmten und zu den dunklen Halbärmeln, welche mit einem dunkelblauen Band an deinem Oberarmen befestigt waren und dessen Stoff über deine Hände reichte.

Als Tsukumo mit deinen Haaren fertig war, wurde dir noch ein mittelgroßer „Zauberhut" aufgesetzt, ein Zylinder, der dir ein wenig vom Kopf rutschte und deswegen schief lag.

Du wusstest noch immer nicht genau was du von dem ganzen halten solltest und hast versucht herauszufinden, was genau du den tun müsstest, die anderen jedoch meinten nur, du solltest den Leuten einfach nur eine Show bieten, die sie nicht so schnell wieder vergessen würden.

Du seufzt auf, auch wenn du dir nicht sicher warst, ob du das wirklich machen solltest, wusstest du doch, dass du keine andere Chance haben würdest und zudem war gerade „Zauberei", das was du mit am besten konntest.

Es war wirklich ein großer Zufall oder aber Schicksal, trotzdessen warst du noch nie vor einer großen Menge aufgetreten und warst verunsichert.

Die ganze Zeit versuchst du dir einzureden, das alles gut gehen würde und du zur Not ja auch noch deinen Armreif hättest, der dir bei denen „Tricks" helfen konnte.

Tsukumo und Iva hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit in der du in Gedanken warst, ebenfalls fertig gemacht.

Iva trug ein schönes weiß-blaues Kleid und hielt einen Korb in der Hand, während Tsukumo wie eine Bauchtänzerin gekleidet war, rosa Oberteil, Rose am Träger und dazu diese indischen Hosen und ein Tuch, welches um ihrer Hüfte war, ihre Haare waren offen.

„Okay, dann wollen wir mal die Jungs suchen gehen und dann ab zur Parade! Nicht das unsere kleine [Name] hier noch zu spät zu ihrer ersten Aufführung bei uns kommt! Das wäre ja ein Verbrechen.", meinte die türkishaarige Iva, während sie sich bei dir unterhakte und mit sich zog, im Gegensatz zu Yogi vorhin allerdings vorsichtiger.

Draußen warst du überwältigt, als du dich zwischen all den vielen Menschen befandest, um dich herum befanden sich die verschiedensten Figuren.

Ein wenig vor dir, befand sich Nyanperona, oder wie du nun mittlerweile wusstest, Yogi.

Dieser wurde von einer Scharr von Kindern verfolgt, die Süßigkeiten wollten oder das er etwas aufführte.

Ein wenig hinter ihm und noch immer ein klein wenig vor mir, befanden sich dann Nai und Gareki.

Der kleine weißhaarige, trug einen kleinen Zylinder seitlich am Kopf zusammen mit einem roten Mantel, hohe Stiefel und der Rest sah auch ziemlich ordentlich aus und ließ ihn älter wirken als er schien.

Gareki hingegen trug nur einen dunkelvioletten Anzug, ein grau-blaues Hemd darunter und eine rote Krawatte, an der Seite seines Kopfes waren Hörner befestigt.

Soweit du es erkennen konntest, hatte er einen recht gelangweilten Blick drauf, ihm schien diese Veranstaltung hier egal zu sein.

Die ganze Zeit während du neben den anderen beiden Mädchen gingst, sahst du zu ihm nach vorne, warum war dir nicht ganz sicher, vielleicht aber auch darum, weil dieser Junge dir das ganze hier eingebrockt hatte, indem er den blonden anstiftete.

Andererseits musstest du dir eingestehen, dass dir die Sache von vorhin nicht aus dem Kopf ging und du immer wieder an diese Augen denken musstest, an diese Nähe.

Diese Gedanken ließen dich wieder rot werden, doch deinen Blick konntest du nicht abwenden, bekamst dabei auch nicht wirklich mit, dass der schwarzhaarige dich aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte.

Du gingt weiter, die Menschen um dich herum hatten alle gute Laune, lachten und auch du konntest deine Nervosität vor einer größeren Menge tatsächlich auftreten zu können, für kurze Zeit in deinem Kopf verbannen.

„Und? Bist du nervös?", wurdest du plötzlich von der Seite angesprochen und du sprangst ein klein wenig zurück, als du Gareki neben dir gehen sahst, sein Blick war auf dich gerichtet.

„Ä-ähm… ein wenig.", brachtest du heraus und hättest dich in Gedanken fast selbst Ohrfeigen können dafür, dass deine Stimme zitterte.

Die Mundwinkel des schwarzhaarigen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen grinsen.

„Hm okay, ich bin mal gespannt was du machen wirst. Und, ich hatte eigentlich war ich ja dagegen, aber anscheinend werde ich dein Assistent sein. Verstanden?", sagte er dir und mit großen Augen sahst du ihn an.

„Du weißt schon, dass wenn ich dir assistieren muss, ich auch wissen muss, was du machst, oder?", erkundigte sich Gareki bei dir.

Mittlerweile wart ihr stehen geblieben und standet ein klein wenig abseits der restlichen Parade und du sahst den Jungen vor dir noch immer ein klein wenig perplex an, nicktest nun aber.

„O-okay. Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht erst einmal beeilen und zur Bühne gehen. Wenn wir Glück haben können wir ja noch einmal kurz üben… ansonsten musst du mit der Theorie zu recht kommen und die richtig umzusetzen wissen. Und noch etwas: Ich habe noch nie wirklich mit einem Assistenten gearbeitet… oder eher… vor so vielen… Leuten.", meintest du mit einem nervösen lächeln, als du weiter gehen wolltest, Gareki hielt dich jedoch an deinem Handgelenk zurück.

Überrascht sahst du ihn nun an, er lehnte sich etwas in deine Richtung und du konntest einen leichten Rotschimmer auf deinen Wangen nicht verhindern.

„Übrigens, ich bin wirklich gespannt auf das was du vor hast. Und das nicht nur wegen der Assistenten Sache.", mit diesen Worten und einem Lächeln, welches aussagte das er etwas wüsste das du nicht weißt, ließ er dich wieder los und ging voran, nach kurzem zögern folgtest du schnell.

„Okay und wenn ich an diesem Punkt der Show bin, wirst du aufpassen müssen. Dies ist eine Sache die ich zuvor noch nie gemacht habe, allein schon aus dem Grund, das ich meinen Armreif noch nicht so lange habe, da ich ja erst kürzlich die Kuronomei abgeschlossen habe und weil ich zuvor mit anderen Materialien gearbeitet habe. Hast du das verstanden?", du sahst zu deinem Partner für deinen gleich beginnenden Auftritt hinüber, welcher dir die letzten Minuten über aufmerksam zugehört hatte und nun nickte.

„Okay, ich verstehe. Wenn das alles ist, sollten wir das ganze eigentlich hinbekommen.", meinte Gareki, während sein Blick zu dem Vorhang wanderte, welcher nicht weit von euch entfernt noch geschlossen war, trotzdessen konntet ihr die Stimmen der Personen dahinter hören, es waren viele.

Deine Nervosität wollte wieder beginnen die Oberhand zu gewinnen, als dir dein Zylinder vom Kopf genommen wurde und eine Hand dir über den Kopf wuschelte, darauf bedacht deine Frisur nicht zu ruinieren.

„Und stress dich nicht. Solche Auftritte sollten in Zukunft nichts Ungewöhnliches für dich sein, schließlich bist du nun bei Circus.", versuchte er dich zu beruhigen und du warst erstaunt als es tatsächlich klappte.

Lächelnd sahst du zu dem etwas größeren auf, ehe euch das Startzeichen von einem der Mitarbeiter gegeben wurde und ihr euch auf Position begabt.

Die Show konnte beginnen.

Als der Vorhang auf ging, sahst du zum ersten Mal dein Publikum und du musstest kurz schlucken, unterdrücktest jedoch den Drang wieder zu verschwinden und begannst stattdessen nach einer kleinen Ansage deinerseits mit der Show.

Du warst, bevor du beschlosst zu Circus zu gehen, auf dich allein gestellt und um dir Geld zu verdienen, hattest du dir einige Tricks beigebracht, mithilfe einiger kleiner Gegenstände, welche du aus den Laboren in der Nähe stibitzt hattest.

Deine Spezialität was das hantieren mit Stoffen, welche durch die Mischung zueinander die verschiedensten Effekte ergeben konnten, was für unwissende wie Magie aussehen konnte.

Unter anderem arbeitetest du gerade ebenfalls mit solchen Mischungen.

Vor deinem Auftritt, hattest du dir unter deinen „Ärmeln", an einigen Halterungen ein paar Phiolen befestigt, welche mit ein paar eher ungefährlicheren Chemischen Stoffen gefüllt waren.

So unauffällig wie dir irgend möglich, holtest du sie hervor und verwandst sie in der schrillsten Art und Weise zusammen mit Gareki.

Formen entstanden, gasförmig, fest, verschwanden.

Deine Fähigkeit die du durch den Armreif hattest, half dir nun auch ungemein, die Formen aus Eis hatten ihren gewünschten Effekt und das zerschießen des Eis durch Garekis Pistole, sodass es schien als würde es Glitzer regnen, kam ebenfalls gut an.

Dann war es auch schon Zeit für den letzten Teil der Show.

Hier musstest du vorsichtig sein, war dies das erste Mal das du einen solchen Trick versuchtest und deine Nervosität begann wieder zu steigen.

Der schwarzhaarige schien es dir anzumerken, dass du nicht ganz bei der Sache warst, als er die hochkant aufgestellte Kiste betrat, welche auf einem kleinen Podium ungefähr einen Meter über der Bühne aufgestellt war und lächelte dich an.

Dieses Lächeln brannte sich dir ins Gedächtnis, als die Tür der Kiste zu ging und abgeschlossen, Ketten angebracht wurden, Garekis Gesicht verschwinden ließ und dich alleine auf der Bühne.

Du atmetest tief ein und wieder aus, drehst dich lächelnd zum Publikum.

„Und nun meine Damen und Herren, der letzte Punkt unserer kleinen Show diesen Abend! Ich werde nun vor ihren Augen, diese Kiste mit meinem Partner drin, von diesen Speeren durchbohren lassen. Wird er es schaffen dort unbeschadet wieder raus zu kommen? Wie sie sehen können, befindet er sich auf einer erhöhten Fläche, nichts versperrt die Sicht nach unten, kein Wiederstand ist vorhanden.", sprachst du laut und deutlich, hieltst die angesagten Speere in den Händen, während du mit eben diesen prüftest das auch wirklich Freiraum unter der Kiste war.

Spannung lag in der Luft, sowohl von dir ausgehend als auch von dem Rest der anwesenden Leute.

Nun hofftest du bloß das alles funktionierte wie in der Theorie, wenn nicht, wär es schlecht.

Wieder holtest du Luft und holtest aus, ein Speer nach dem anderen flog in die sich nun drehende Kiste, um zu beweisen das keine Chance für ein entkommen war, und durchbohrte sie, du konntest die Anspannung des Publikums spüren, hörst wie sie den Atem anhielten.

Dann war es ruhig.

Sämtliche Speere waren versenkt, die Ketten noch immer an ihrem Platz und wurden nun nach und nach entfernt nachdem die Kiste ihren Stillstand fand.

Die Tür ging auf, niemand war drin, kein Blut, kein gar nichts.

Du atmetest erleichtert aus und stelltest fest, dass auch du den Atem angehalten hattest.

Lächelnd drehtest du dich um und schmeißt etwas in die Luft.

Vor dir entstand eine kleine bunte Wolke und wie aus dem Nichts, stand Gareki plötzlich in dieser, völlig unversehrt und vor der nun jubelnden Menge verbeugend.

Dein lächeln war von Erleichterung getränkt und du warst froh, das Gareki es geschafft hatte vor dem endgültigen verschließen der Kiste zu entkommen und hinter dem Spiegel, welcher hinter der Konstruktion angebracht war, runter zu springen um seine Position einzunehmen um wieder aufzutauchen.  
Dass dies ohne große Übung geklappt hatte freute dich.

Du wolltest dich gerade eben neben den schwarzhaarigen stellen um dich zusammen mit ihm zu verbeugen, als er dich an deinem Handgelenk zu ihm zog, einen Arm um deine Hüfte schlang und seine Lippen auf deine presste.

Völlig überrascht schautest du ihn zuerst an, liest dich allerdings schnell auf das Spiel ein und schlosst deine Augen.

Die Menge tobte, eure Lippen lösten sich wieder von einander und Garekis Lippen legten sich an dein Ohr, als er sich abermals nach vorne beugte.

„Und der beste Trick des Tages war: Das ich dich nicht gleich bei unserer ersten Begegnung vorhin geküsst habe [Name].", mit diesem Worten und einem leichten Lächeln seinerseits, löste er sich von dir, nahm deine Hand und verbeugte sich vor dem Publikum.

Deine Wangen brannten, deine Lippen standen in Feuer, dein Herz raste.

Du hättest nie gedacht, das sich ein Bühnenauftritt sich je so sehr in dein Gedächtnis brennen konnte, geschweige denn dein Herz.


End file.
